dnc2fandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Divide and Conquer II Wiki 'Backstory:' Earth had been at war for 86, long, terrible years. People and governments alike were growing tired of the war and the damage it had inflicted, but neither side offered a truce. The war had deadlocked many years ago, and resources were in short supply. All of earth was at the edge of destruction, if not already there, and it was only heading further past the brink of chaos. One nation, especially hurting and tired of a war their great grandfathers had started, had one, final solution to end the war, a biological weapon. They targeted the capitals of every nation on the planet save their own, and launched the strike nation by nation, until every remaining participant submitted. The world was finally at peace, although it came to it under a regrettable solution. After the planet had recovered, a golden age of exploration began. United under one banner, Earth began reaching out to all corners of the galaxy. Exploration and discovery was at the forefront of every decision. Humanity was truly at its finest. Colonies were on every habitable planet that humanity could reach. Eventually, after years of unhindered exploration, a rift in space-time was discovered. It allowed for the instantaneous travel to another galaxy far away. Humanity fully exploited this rift to further colonize the universe. A single planet in the newly discovered galaxy was chosen to be settled, and humanity subsequently colonized it, planted their roots, and spread across the world. This rift was the source of anything and everything coming to the new world, named New Babylon, as well as serving as a sign of hope for the colonists, a sign that humanity can do anything it wants. But all was not as pristine as they hoped, shortly after the colonies were settled, the rift collapsed, closing off all contact with earth. The colonists attempted to make contact with long range communication devices, but no reply ever came. The planet managed to survive for 10 years disconnected from earth, the once steady supply of resources now cut off. New oil wells were planted, new mines were dug, but it was too little to sustain the large population. Regional factions and militias developed to protect their dwindling resources and tension arose. The competition for supplies became a primary concern, and the fight for resources had begun. The warring factions eventually decimated the planet, nothing but ash and ruins remained. The few survivors of the war scoured the wastes, building makeshift shelters and barely living, never knowing what the next day would bring, salvation or destruction. Civilization receded, technology was forgotten and the world plunged into an age of darkness. The only trace of civilized society that remained was the ruins of the once majestic cities that spread across the planet Babylon stayed like this for 300 years, until glimpses of society, little flickers of light in an otherwise bleak world, began to emerge from the ashes. New governments, new nations, and new militaries are starting to retake the savage wastes and bring order to the once hostile and chaotic land. This is Divide and Conquer The year is 2703 Latest activity Category:Browse